


[Podfic] The Space Between

by Eirenne Saijima (ladypoetess)



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, UAF Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypoetess/pseuds/Eirenne%20Saijima
Summary: When they were both awake and tending to their ever-growing camp, Faile acted as if nothing had changed. She saw to everyone's needs and made sure everything was running smoothly, as if she had not been a prisoner for nearly two months. But there was a space between them now.





	[Podfic] The Space Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsidian_harbinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidian_harbinger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Space Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346428) by [Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steel/pseuds/Steel). 



> A podfic for the lovely sielustaja for the UAF Secret Santa 2018 exchange! You asked for Perrin/Faile, and this seemed perfect. Happy holidays!

 


End file.
